The Dragon Disk
"Arkayna Goodfey, you are Mysticon Dragon Mage Zarya Moonwolf, you are Mysticon Ranger Piper Willowbrook, you are Mysticon Striker Emerald Goldenbraid, you are Mysticon Knight." '- '''Choosing the second generation of Mysticons after one thousand years of dormancy. History '''The' Dragon Disk is the very source of the Mysticons' great strength and mystical abilities and weapons. In the series premiere, when Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, and Piper Willowbrook all scramble to grab the Disk, all four touch it at once and transform into their respective Mysticon forms. Season One In "The Astromancer Job", the Mysticons use a mystical "3D printer" to create a copy of the Dragon Disk, although grey instead of golden, and then imbued it with power using the Celestial Forge. Which apparently links it to the original, as both power up to present the same riddle to find the fourth and last piece of the Codex. Once all four spellbooks are fused into one large one, the Disk becomes one with it on the cover, making it even more powerful than before. The Disk was eventually torn off by Tazma, which she presented to Queen Necrafa. It had revealed a certain and ancient prophecy, which depicts "doom for their enemy." Season Two It was finally recovered by Malvaron who gave it to Nova Terron. Soon after it is again taken, only this time, by a thoroughly vengeful and unforgiving Proxima who demonstrates her highly advanced star magic by turning it from to gold to a blood-red; therefore fully corrupting its immense magical power and energies for her own vengeful ends. With it and the ancient starfire ink in her possession, she affixes the tainted Disk to a darker, more powerful version of the-now-powerless Codex. Mystical Properties The Disk possess great amounts of magical power and energy, which may be further magnified to even higher proportions and magnitude. As a sentient object, it has a mind and will all its own; capable of thinking and acting for itself. Since falling prey to Proxima's evil and greater star magic, other and much stronger powers may be revealed. The full extent of its vast mystical energies and abilities remain to seen, as Queen Goodfey was interrupted before she could explain to Arkayna and Emerald. Known Riddles 1st Riddle The first piece that you do look for Is not behind just any door The most regale of worms is where you'll find Fiery magic through piece of mind 2nd Riddle A place of piece '' ''A reverential room I stand alone within fiery bloom Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut) * How to Train a Mysticon * The Mysticon Kid * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Edge of Two Morrows (in an alternate timeline) Season Two * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Appearances in other Media Comics * Quest for the Codex * The Fifth Mysticon About the Dragon Disk Season One * "You will retrieve the Dragon Disk from the royal tower." * "We'll just see who gets the Disk first." * "What's a Dragon Disk?" * "It's an old artifact. Has to do with the Mysticons." * "The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact. As the royal family, it is our sworn duty to protect it until the new generation of heroes is chosen." * "After the first Mysticons fell defeating Necrafa, the Disk became dormant. Generations of our family guarded it, kept it safe from evil. For she who controls the Dragon Disk controls- This isn't a joke, Arkayna!" * "I get it! We have to protect the Dragon Disk. And I will." * "The Disk! It's activating!" * "Soon the Dragon Disk will be ours! And with that, we will avenge our fallen leader!!" * "We need to get the Dragon Disk!" * "The Dragon Disk! They're with Dreadbane!" * "Where's the Dragon Disk!?" * "The Disk is mine." * "I just wish there was a way to bring them back, to find the Disk." * "These 'Mysticons' gave the Dragon Disk to that mage." * "Let's see how powerful this Disk really is." * "For some reason, the Dragon Disk chose you to be Mysticons." * "We're hopeful that the power of the Dragon Disk will free the King and Queen from Dreadbane's curse." * "The Dragon Disk will activate when it senses you are ready." * "The Dragon Disk! It senses your commitment." * "Can someone explain why the Dragon Disk is trying to kill us?" * "The riddle says we need the Dragon Disk to unlock the Codex piece." * "Okay, where's the Disk? Do you even have pockets in that suit?" * "The Dragon Disk refuses to reveal the location of the Codex piece." * "We save the city first, then we come back for the Dragon Disk." * "Hey! Where did Disk-y go?" * "You saved the city, secured the Dragon Disk and unified the Codex." * "The Mysticons have performed many noble deeds: From activating the Dragon Disk, to unifying the Codex." * "The Disk! Where is the Dragon Disk?" * "Tazma must have ripped it off during the fight." * "The disk was the key! Under a full moon it projects the prophecy!" * "Yes, but to project the prophecy, we need the Dragon Disk!" Season Two * "And the Dragon Disk is back, Baby!" * "No, the Disk! You are meddling with forces beyond your control, Child!" * "The Dragon Disk. Clever girl." * "The Disk is useless now that the Codex has been drained." Trivia * It is a sentient mystical artifact, having a mind and will of its own. * Only it has the ability to reveal the full contents of the prophecy in its entirety. * It easily fell prey to the vastly increased and highly advanced star magic of Proxima Starfall, who used the evil powers of her own gold scepter to corrupt it entirely. This act turned it from its original golden yellow color to a deep blood-red; an ability neither Tazma nor Necrafa were capable of. Category:Equipment Category:Items